The Defenders Series
by Dana1
Summary: A new evil has shown up to threaten the Rangers.
1. The Defenders

Disclaimer: The Power Ranger characters are not mine they belong to Haim Saban. The Defender characters (Alexis, Dallas, and Roland), Cyviens, Jet, Petra, and the Talorn Ship are mine. So no using them without my permission.   
Authors note: This is part of the Zeo Disaster series. Reading the other three stories would be a good idea. This is part one of The Defenders sub-series. Which is still part of Zeo Disaster.   
Time frame: Right after Jason loses his gold ranger powers.   
The Defenders Part 1  
by: Dana  
Jason Scott is sitting alone at the lake. Just ten minutes ago he gave the Gold Ranger powers back to Trey. He had really enjoyed being back on the team. He got to know David, Tanya, and Kat who had all joined the team before and during when he returned. He turned around and saw Tommy Oliver approaching behind him.   
  
"Hey Jase. Kat just told me what happened. How are you holding up?"   
  
"It's weird being off the team again. I'm going to miss it."   
  
Just then a beam shot down and then disappeared, taking the two former rangers with it.   
  
Tommy was afraid to open his eyes when his feet hit touched the ground. He was sure Lord Zedd and Mondo were behind this. He opened his eyes anyway and saw a place he had never seen before. A young woman came up to him and was looking him over.   
  
"Welcome Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott to the Talorn ship." She said.   
  
"The what?" Jason asked.   
  
"The Talorn Ship. It's where The Defenders operate out of." She answered.   
  
"Excuse me but you have completely lost me. Who are you and what is the defenders?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I'm sorry. My name is Alexis. This ship is called the Talorn. I am part of a group called The Defenders who are trying to stop an evil force called the Cyviens."   
  
"That explains everything but what are we doing here?" Jason asked.   
  
"The Cyviens next plan is to take over Earth. Our informants have informed us that they are joining up with Zedd. Two of our own have been captured by the Cyviens and we need help to get them back and stop the Cyviens. You two have been chosen because you are great fighters on Earth."   
  
Just then a man with dark hair walked into the room. "Alexis, Dallas is ready." He said.   
  
"Thank you Roland." Turning back to Tommy and Jason. "That is Roland. Follow me please." She instructed.   
  
Exchanging looks, Tommy and Jason followed her into another room. This room seemed to be the main room of the ship. There was a being like Zordon in a tube. This one, however, was female and wearing a white like smock.   
  
"WELCOME TOMMY AND JASON, I AM DIMITRIA."   
  
Just then a tall woman came out from behind a console. "Hello my name is Dallas. I see you have met two members of this team. I'm sorry you couldn't have met Zhane and Andros, but they were captured."   
  
"Are you guys Power Rangers?" Jason asked.   
  
"YES THEY ARE POWER RANGERS. THEY DERIVE THEIR POWERS FROM SOMETHING ELSE."   
  
Dallas walked up to them and held up two gadgets. "We would like you two to join our team."   
  
Tommy looked up shocked. "I'm sorry but I can't take it. Zordon told me I wouldn't be able to hold the powers anymore."   
  
"Tommy we know. This is different then the powers Zordon was referring to. We will monitor you though just in case." Roland answered him. Then turned to Jason. "They will not harm you either."   
  
Tommy and Jason answered them at the same time. "We'll do it."   
  
Dallas smiling hands them each a gadget. "Jason you are the Thunder Ranger. Tommy you are the Lightning Ranger."   
  
Tommy bit his lip to keep from laughing. "What are your powers?"   
  
"I am the Comet Ranger." Alexis said.   
  
"I am the Solar Ranger." Roland said.   
  
"And I am the Sun Ranger." Dallas said.   
  
They started talking about the Cyvens and Lord Zedd.   
* * *  
On the moon, Rita, Zedd and Mondo are discussing their next plans. When a flash of light entered the room. Bringing two beings none of them had ever seen before.   
  
"Who do you think you are barging in here like that?" Mondo asked.   
  
"Foolish robot don't you know who we are? I am Jet." The male said.   
  
"And I am Petra." The female said. "We are...."   
  
Rita fell to her knees. "You are the Cyviens!"   
  
"You may get up Rita we have come to help you destroy those Power Rangers. We will not destroy you three however." Jet said.   
  
Jet snapped his fingers and figures made of rock appeared in the room. They also brought two beings with them. And unless Zedd was mistaken, which was always unlikely, they were Kerovian.   
  
"Ah these must be your famous rock drones that everyone in this galaxy has heard of. But who are those two?" Lord Zedd asked.   
  
"Those are two of the Defenders. We captured them a week ago. Zhane and Andros." Petra said with disgust.   
  
"Defenders?" Rita asked.   
  
"They are like the Power Rangers you have on earth. But this group is much stronger." Jet answered her.   
  
Petra walked over to the blond and brown streaked hared young man, who had been struggling to get loose. "Andros you might as well stop struggling there is no way for you and Zhane to get loose." She said with a laugh.   
  
"You just wait Petra. The others will get come get us soon." Zhane said.   
  
"Not if they don't know where to look." Jet said. "Do you have a dungeon for us to put these two in?" He asked the others.   
  
"Oh yes. Goldar!" Mondo yelled. When Goldar appeared Mondo said, "Take these two prisoners to the dungeon."   
  
"As you wish." He grabbed a hold of them and teleported them down to the dungeon.   
  
When they got there Goldar pushed them into the cell and teleported back to the throne room.   
  
"I hope the others know where to look." Andros said.   
  
"Earth will be in great danger so they better." Zhane answered.   
* * *  
Zordon felt a shift in the morphing grid.   
  
"ALPHA CONTACT THE RANGERS. I BELIEVE THE CYVIENS ARE HERE." Zordon told his assistant.   
  
"Oh no Zordon! Contacting them now."   
* * *  
In Angel Grove Park, David Truhart, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Katherine Hilliard are talking.   
  
"Have you guys seen Tommy or Jason since this morning?" Tanya asked.   
  
"Not since I told Tommy about what happened to Jason. He said he was going to go talk to Jason." Kat answered.   
  
"We all said we would meet here tonight."   
  
"Yeah but Tommy is always late." Rocky said.   
  
Just then their communicators sounded. David answered his. "We read you Zordon?"   
  
"RANGERS PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE POWER CHAMBER."   
  
"OK Zordon." David replied.   
  
When the rangers reappeared they turned their attention to Zordon.   
  
"RANGERS THERE IS A NEW THREAT OUT THERE. TWO EVIL BEINGS HAVE JOINED UP WITH LORD ZEDD, RITA REPULSA, AND KING MONDO. THEY ARE CALLED JET AND PETRA, THE CYVIENS. THEY ARE A MUCH STRONGER GROUP THEN RITA, ZEDD, AND MONDO. THEY BEING UNITED TOGETHER WILL BE MUCH MORE DIFICULT TO DEFEAT."   
  
Just then the alarms were going off.   
  
"RANGERS THE CYVIENS HAVE SENT DOWN THEIR ROCK DRONES TO THE PARK. YOU MUST MORPH AND TELEPORT DOWN AND STOP THEM."   
  
"It's Morphing time!" Adam yelled.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Kat called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Tanya called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Rocky called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Adam called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" David called.   
  
They teleported down to the park.   
* * *  
  
On the Talorn ship, the Defenders are informed of the situation.   
  
"Guys we better go help them. Remember Tommy and Jason you can't let them know who you are." Rolland said.   
  
"It's Morphing Time!" Dallas yelled.   
  
"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called   
  
"Comet Power!" Alexis called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
Tommy's outfit was silver, Jason's was black, Roland's was white, Alexis's was orange, and Dallas's was purple.   
  
They teleported back to Earth. When arriving they noticed that the Zeo Rangers were having trouble with the rock drones. Tommy wasn't quite sure how he was going to talk to the others without the Zeo Rangers knowing who he was. Just then he heard a voice inside of his head.   
  
"Jason and Tommy we forgot to mention, when we need to talk to each other just think it aloud and we'll hear it. It only works when we're morphed. Comes with the powers." Dallas said.   
  
Tommy saw Adam was having trouble with some of the drones and ran over to her. He pulled the drones off him and kicked them.   
  
"Thank you..." Adam started. But before he could finish the sentence, the mysterious ranger was already back to fighting some more drones. Better ask him later Adam thought.   
  
Jason meanwhile was helping Rocky who was being hit from all directions. Alexis was helping Tanya keep the drones away from the park playground. Roland was helping David, and Dallas was helping Kat.   
  
After awhile the drones disappeared leaving all the rangers confused.   
  
"Thank you for helping us with the drones." Adam said. Before he got a reply the Defenders left.   
  
"That was weird. I wonder who they are?" David said.   
  
"We should ask Zordon." Kat suggested.   
* * *  
  
Back on the Moon, Lord Zedd was fuming. "Why did you call them off? They were beating them!"   
  
"I didn't realize the Defenders were here. I see they have new members." Petra said.   
  
"Darn it! They are at full force now. We'll have to keep them occupied so they can't help the rangers out." Jet said with a chuckle.   
  
"They are just as annoying as the actual Power Rangers!" Rita fumed.   
  
"Why not use the two Defenders that are in the dungeon?" Mondo suggested.   
  
"That's not a bad idea at all Mondo!" Jet exclaimed. Turning to one of his drones he said, "Go fetch Zhane for me." The drone nodded and left.   
  
"Zhane? Why not both of them?" Rita asked.   
  
"Because Rita it won't work if we turn them both. If we send one of them we always have the other for another plan." Petra said matter-of-factly.   
* * *  
In the dungeon, Zhane and Andros heard footsteps and jumped into a defensive position. The cell was opened and a rock drone walked in. He grabbed Zhane, who immediately started trying to get loose. Andros ran towards them. The drone fired a gadget that knocked Andros out.   
  
"Andros!" Zhane yelled while trying to get free. "Let me go!"   
  
The Drone would have none of it and ignored Zhane. When he got to the throne room, the drone threw Zhane on the floor. Zhane jumped up immediately and before he could do anything, Zedd raised his staff and fired. Zhane fell to his knees and shook his head. He looked up at the others, and a red flash shown in his eyes for a moment.   
  
"Ah yes the mighty Zhane has fallen!" Petra said gleefully.   
* * *  
In the Power Chamber the Rangers looked up at Zordon for answers.   
  
"Who are they Zordon?" Adam asked.   
  
"I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT THIS GROUP BUT I BELIEVE THEY ARE THE DEFENDERS. THEY HAVE BEEN THE ONES THAT HAVE BEEN TRYING TO STOP THE CYVIENS. I DO NOT KNOW MUCH OTHER THEN THAT. HOWEVER THEY WILL BE A GREAT ADDITION."   
* * *  
On the Talorn Ship Roland was scanning Tommy. "There doesn't seem to be any problems Tommy."   
  
"That's good to hear." Dallas said. "Tommy and Jason you guys should go home."   
  
"Can we do that Dallas?" Jason asked.   
  
"Yes. You will be undetected. When we need you we will teleport you both back up. Since you do go to school we will try not to do it then unless it's a dire emergency. So go home and get some sleep. That's an order!" Dallas said barely keeping from laughing.   
  
"Yes ma'am!" Tommy said, and both he and Jason teleported home.   
* * *  
Tommy opened the door of his house. He looked at his watch and noticed it was 9:30 PM. The phone started ringing when he got into the house. It was Kat, his girlfriend.   
  
"Hi Tommy!" She greeted him.   
  
"Hi Kat."   
  
"We were all wondering where you and Jason were tonight." Kat said.   
  
"I'm sorry Kat. Jason and I hung out, you know talking about losing Power Ranger powers." Tommy said hoping it didn't sound like a lie.   
  
"We can all understand that Tommy. Well I have to go I was just calling to see if you were home. See you tomorrow at school Tommy."   
  
"All right. Bye Kat!"   
  
Tommy walked into the family room and found his parents asleep on the couch. But they woke up as soon as he came in.   
  
"Hi Tommy." His mother yawned.   
  
"Well I have some homework to do before school tomorrow. Goodnight." Tommy said and hurried up the stairs.   
  
Walking into his room he looked around. He picked up his phone and called Jason.   
  
Jason answered, "Hello?"   
  
"Hey bro it's me. So did you get any phone calls from the gang?"   
  
"Yeah one from Tanya when I came into my house. She wanted to know where we were and I said we were hanging out and forgot about the meeting."   
  
"Yeah I got a similar phone call from Kat. Jase you don't think-"   
  
Jason cut him off. "No they don't know Tommy I'm sure of it."   
  
"OK I'll see you at school tomorrow."   
  
Tommy hung up the phone and went to do the homework he had forgotten to do.   
* * *  
Zhane sat in a corner in the throne room watching Lord Zedd, Rita, Mondo, Jet, and Petra converse. He was deep into the spell and didn't once think about what he was going to do.   
  
"Let's surprise the Defenders. We'll send Zhane and a fake Andros down and have them attack!" Petra suggested.   
  
"Wonderful idea Petra!" Jet said. Jet raised his staff and pointed it at one of his drones, and the drone took the look of Andros perfectly.   
  
"These two should keep the Defenders plenty busy. They wouldn't dare attack their leader or the youngest Defender. That is what is the problem with them. Then we can take out the Power Rangers once and for all." Petra said. Everyone in the throne room laughed.   
* * *  
School is just ending at Cornwall High School. Tommy is putting schoolbooks in his locker when his friends came up behind him.   
  
"Hey Tommy, we were all heading over to Angel Grove High School to help with the repairs. You want to come?" Rocky asked.   
  
"Sure just one moment OK?" Tommy said.   
  
Tommy was about to turn around when he felt something was wrong. Tommy realized what was going on. "Um have you guys seen Jason?"   
  
"Funny he was looking for you too!" Adam said with a grin. "Did you forget to do something?"   
  
"Yeah actually I did." Tommy spotted Jason walking down the hallway. "Oh there's Jason I'll catch up with you guys later OK?"   
  
"Sure." Tanya said puzzled, as she watched Tommy run down the hall to catch up with Jason.   
  
"Those two have been acting very strange lately." Kat said. The others nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
Tommy whispered to Jason. "Something's up."   
  
"You felt it too?" Jason whispered back.   
  
"We better go find an empty spot and get ready to be teleported up."   
  
They had barely found an empty spot before they were teleported back to the ship.   
  
"We're sorry for having to teleport you up without any notice, but it was important." Dallas apologized as soon as they landed.   
  
"No problem what's going on?" Jason asked.   
  
"You need to hear the whole story of our group so please take a seat." Dallas waited till they sat down before continuing. "We feel that we haven't been entirely honest with you two. First, I am just the acting leader of this group. Zhane is the actual leader of this group. A week ago, we had a fight with the Cyviens and it was going fine. We thought we were beating them back but that was when they struck. Andros, who is younger then the rest of us, was trapped by the rock drones. So Zhane went over to help him. They never saw the gadget that was pointed at them. Before we could warn them, Petra fired. Andros and Zhane were out cold and the drones grabbed them leaving the rest of us standing there surprised. I took control and told Alexis and Roland to get back to the ship. We began a scan for them but didn't find them. But before we even got into the fight, sources told us about the union that the Cyviens were going to attempt. We did our research and teleported you two up here. You know the rest."   
  
Alexis ran into the room. "Dallas you have to see this!" She shouted.   
  
"Come on." Dallas said to Tommy and Jason.   
  
"Roland, Alexis what's the-" Dallas started to ask when they came into the control room. She stopped when she saw what was on the monitor. Zhane and Andros were attacking Cornwall High School. "Oh no." She whispered.   
  
"Dallas who are they?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Tommy and Jason those two are Zhane and Andros."   
  
"We better go see if we can talk to them." Roland suggested.   
  
"Right. It's Morphing Time!" Dallas yelled.   
  
"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called   
  
"Comet Power!" Alexis called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
When they teleported to Earth, Zhane turned around. "Oh look Andros it's The Defenders!" He said sarcastically.   
  
"Zhane listen to me! You are not a Cyvien! You are a defender just like us!" Alexis said.   
'Zhane can you hear me? I know you're in there somewhere Zhane.' Dallas tried using her telepathy.   
  
"Your parlor tricks won't work Sun Ranger!" Zhane said.   
  
Well if I can't get through to Zhane there's always Andros, Dallas thought. 'Andros? Answer me Andros! Andros?' That's strange it's like he's not there. Dallas thought.   
  
Tommy watched the exchange between them and turned to see students standing around. I have to get them out of the way.   
  
'Go ahead Tommy.' Roland replied.   
  
Tommy walked over to the students and tried best as he could to signal for them to follow him. When he got to the side of the gym he ran into Katherine and Tanya who were both morphed.   
They seemed to understand what he was trying to do.   
  
"Don't worry Lightning Ranger we'll get the students to safety." Tanya said   
  
Tommy nodded and ran back the way he came. When he got 100 feet away, he saw a woman   
standing in front of him. She laughed and pointed a small gadget at him, and prepared to fire.   
Tommy thought he had a pretty good idea of what it was and frantically tried to get the others attention. 'Guys!' But he knew his attempt was futile as he felt the energy from the gun hit him and he passed out.   
  
"They all fall for that gun. It's kind of funny. Come along Lightning Ranger." Petra said as she teleported herself and Tommy back up to the moon.   
  
Tanya watched them disappear. "Oh no! Kat?"   
  
"Tanya what's the matter?" Kat asked.   
  
"Kat a strange woman just took the Lightning Ranger!" Tanya said.   
  
"Come on we better let the other Defenders know." Kat said and they both teleported to where the Defenders were.   
* * *  
Dallas slowly approached Zhane. 'Zhane look at me! It's Dallas! I have known you since we were little on KO-35. Don't forget it Zhane! Petra and Jet have tricked you and Andros. You belong with us not them. Come on Zhane come back to the Defenders.' She looked over to where Andros was standing and she saw right through the disguise and groaned.   
  
'Dal? Is that really you? No! It's an illusion! You can't trick me!' Zhane said.   
  
'Zhane, listen to me. I don't know what the Cyviens have done or told you and Andros but we want you back!' Dallas pleaded.   
  
Zhane fell to his knees and looked at Dallas. He groaned. "Dallas I am so sorry!"   
  
Dallas hugged him. "It's all right we're just glad to have you back."   
  
It finally hit Zhane. "Andros!"   
* * *  
Further away Jason was fighting the rock drones. He kicked them away and felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around and was about to hit the person but stopped when he saw who it was. It was Katherine   
  
"Thunder Ranger some woman just kidnapped the Lightning Ranger!" Kat said.   
  
'Oh no! Guys we have a problem! I think Petra just took Tommy.' Jason sent out telepathically.   
  
Roland, who had been trying to help Dallas break through to Zhane, ran over to where Jason and   
Katherine stood.   
  
"Excuse me Pink Ranger but what did the woman look like?"   
  
"Hold on. Zeo Ranger 2 saw her better then I did." Kat answered.   
  
"I did get a good look at her. By that time it was too late to stop her. She was kind of tall, maybe an inch taller then Zeo Ranger 1. She had multi-colored hair..."   
  
"That's Petra alright. Thank you for telling us." Roland interrupted Tanya. Roland turned around to see Dallas kneeling beside Zhane. 'Dallas did you get through?'   
  
'Yes I did. Andros isn't here though.'   
  
Roland turned to where she was pointing. There lying on the ground was a rock drone. He figured out it must have been an imposter Andros. 'Great, just great! Now they have both Tommy and Andros!'   
  
'Tommy too?' Alexis asked coming up behind him.   
  
  
Zhane stood up, but Dallas was still holding on to him. "Let me go Dallas! They've still got Andros I have to go save him!" Zhane yelled. Luckily Tanya and Kat were no longer in the area.   
  
"Just hold on a moment Zhane! We have to think of a plan." She raised her communicator up. "Dimitria five to teleport." She murmured.   
  
When they got up to the ship, Zhane looked around accusingly at Roland, Alexis, and Dallas. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do! First who is that? And secondly why didn't you let me go get Andros?"   
  
"ZHANE WELCOME BACK TO THE SHIP."   
  
"Thank you Dimitria." Zhane said, his anger dissipating.   
  
"Zhane there is a lot to fill you in on." Alexis said. "This is Jason. He joined the team to help us out. He took the power of thunder."   
  
"Tommy, who took the power of lightning, came up to help us too. But he was taken by Petra." Roland said.   
  
"This is not going well at all! When I was pulled out of the dungeon, they used that stun gun on Andros. Who knows what they'll do to them!"   
  
"Especially when Zedd finds out who the Lightning Ranger is." Jason said in a loud whisper.   
  
"Hold on. Zedd knows who Tommy is?" Zhane asked.   
  
"Yes we are both former Power Rangers under Zordon." Jason said.   
  
"This just keeps getting better and better!" Zhane said.   
* * *  
Petra pulled the unconscious Tommy into the throne room. "Jet, Zedd, Mondo, Rita! I brought home a surprise." She said with a laugh.   
  
"Ooh another Defender!" Rita said happily.   
  
"Take his helmet off. I want to know who the new Defender is!" Jet said with excitement.   
  
"Sure!" Petra removed the helmet "Ah it's a human! Doesn't surprise me that they'd recruit on Earth." She then stood back for the others to get a good look at him.   
  
King Mondo gasped. "It's Tommy Oliver!"   
  
"Tommy Oliver? Is that of importance?" Jet asked.   
  
"Yes. He was Zeo Ranger 5 for awhile." Rita answered.   
"Looks like we'll have a bigger advantage then we thought!" Petra said.   
  
The room filled with laughter, as Tommy remained unconscious on the floor.   
  
OK that's it for part 1. I have to love snow days. Two snow days in a row provided me with the time to write this fanfic. Please email me and let me know what you thought of the story at Willow@grrtech.com  
  
  
  



	2. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: The Power Ranger characters are not mine they belong to Haim Saban. The Defender characters (Alexis, Dallas, and Roland), Cyviens, Jet, Petra, Cordon, and the Talorn Ship are mine. So no using them without my permission.   
Authors note: This is part of the Zeo Disaster series. Reading the other three stories would be a good idea. This is part one of The Defenders sub-series. Which is still a part of Zeo Disaster.   
Second authors note: This is my 10th fanfic! Just thought I would let you know that one. Also in my Power Ranger Universe Andros isn't looking for a sister.   
Time frame: Takes place where part 1 ends.   
The Defenders Part 2: Secrets and Lies  
by: Dana  
  
  
In Lord Zedd's dungeon, Tommy Oliver is beginning to wake up from being shot with Petra's gadget. He knew something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to sit up, and noticed his mind was all hazy. 'I hope this isn't a side effect from the powers' he thought. He got a better look at his surroundings, realizing he was in Lord Zedd's dungeon, and became alert immediately. He saw a person sitting on the floor a few feet away from him.   
  
"You all right?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah. How long was I out?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I couldn't really give you a time interval. But you were unconscious in here for an hour or two. I lose track of time in here sometimes. My names Andros by the way."   
  
'Andros? I know that name don't I?' "I'm Tommy. Glad to meet you." Tommy noticed Andros was looking at him strangely. "What's the matter?" He asked.   
  
Andros just pointed at his wrist and didn't say anything.   
  
"My Wrist? I broke it two months ago, and got the cast off a few days ago." Tommy said. Andros shook his head. That was when Tommy looked down at what he was pointing at. His morpher was still displayed. He looked down and saw that he was wearing black jeans, and a gray T-shirt that he had been wearing that day. He wasn't morphed he suddenly realized. "Oh no!"   
  
"I know that morpher! But I didn't know they were going to..."Andros started to say but didn't get to finish because Tommy interrupted.   
  
"I knew that I knew your name from somewhere! Dallas told me about you and Zhane. You'll have to forgive my memory it's pretty lousy."   
  
"It's OK. So how did you meet the others?"   
  
"Well Andros it's kind of a long story."   
* * *  
In the Lunar Palace, Zedd was watching the two Defenders in the dungeon converse. He had been quite amused to see that the Defender Petra had captured was Tommy Oliver. It was a double shot at both the Defenders and the Zeo Rangers! He loved this already. He turned to Jet who had been watching also and said, "So when are we going to make the demands?"   
  
"Let's wait a bit. Let it sink in awhile. Its not like they can escape or anything, and this place is heavily guarded."   
  
Prince Sprocket turned to his father King Mondo. "Are you gonna turn them evil?"   
  
"No son. That's what they would expect us to do. We've all done it so many times, we thought we'd go with the ransom idea." King Mondo liked the Cyviens they were fast thinkers and came up with ideas that he wouldn't think of.   
  
Petra who had been watching all of this with a smile on her face knew she wasn't going to let Andros go not after the search. Tommy didn't matter to her. She would rather have him dead then interfering but it wasn't the time to do that. She knew it wasn't time to reveal the secret that had been hidden away either.   
* * *  
At Cornwall High School the next morning, Jason Scott angrily slammed his locker shut. He heard one of his magnets fall off and groaned.   
  
"Jason is something wrong?" Tanya Sloan asked coming up behind him.   
  
Jason turned around and kept his sunglasses on. He hadn't slept one wink the night before he spent the whole time on the ship discussing what they were going to do next. "No I'm fine Tanya."   
  
"I thought I would ask since I saw how hard you slammed your locker."   
  
"I'm fine Tanya just not having a good morning so far." The bell warning students to get to their first class saved Jason. "Sorry Tanya I have to get to English."   
  
Jason walked into class and took his usual seat that was behind where Tommy would have sat. This was not helping Jason's already lousy mood. He saw Katherine Hilliard staring at him, but Jason busied himself with one of his textbooks.   
  
When Mrs. Kimble was done with role she said, "Mr. Scott could you please take those sunglasses off? We are in class not outside."   
  
Jason blushed and took off his glasses. He lowered his eyes so that the teacher didn't see how bloodshot they were. Unfortunately Kat did notice this. When class had ended Kat tried to stop Jason in the halls.   
  
"Jason are you OK?" She asked.   
  
"I'm fine I just didn't sleep well last night." He answered.   
  
"Do you know where Tommy is?"   
  
"No sorry I don't. Kat I'm pretty tired can you save the questions for another time?" Jason asked.   
  
"Sure Jason." Kat said, and watched worriedly as Jason walked away. This is not good she thought.   
* * *  
After school that day Jason was teleported up to the ship with a warning this time.   
  
"Jason you don't look good. You didn't get any sleep after you left last night?" Roland asked.   
  
"No. After I left I just couldn't sleep I was worried about both of them." Jason answered.   
  
Zhane entered the room. "Sorry to disappoint you Jason but we have no new information. All we know is, they are on the moon. They haven't tried anything yet."   
  
Jason looked at the leader of the Defenders. He was kind of quiet for a leader Jason noted. Jason liked him right away however. "What I'm worried about is what they're going to do. Tommy falls under spells easily unfortunately. I don't know much about Andros."   
  
"Andros is a good kid. He is a little too fearless for his own good, but that's what makes him a good fighter. You know what I mean?" Zhane asked.   
  
Jason smiled. He knew exactly what he meant. "Tommy is that way too."   
  
Alexis and Dallas entered the room and said hello.   
  
Though Jason hadn't known them very long he was already seeing what each of their expertise were. Alexis was great with computers and that's what she worked with. Roland was good with machines and was able to fix things. Zhane was the leader, and Dallas was good at second in command and tried boosting everyone's spirits.   
  
"We started a scan for them. But since our own system makes us undetectable, it also works against us. It's blocking us from locating them too." Alexis said.   
  
"If I understand you correctly, you're saying that we won't be able to find them?" Jason asked. He didn't need an answer he could tell by the expressions on their faces. It wasn't exactly what he wanted to see.   
* * *  
Katherine, Tanya, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and David Truhart were sitting around on the patio of Adam Park's house.   
  
"Did you guys see Jason today? He didn't look good." Tanya said.   
  
"Maybe it's from the effects of losing the Gold Ranger Powers." David suggested.   
  
"He looked as if he hadn't slept one wink last night. He even tried to wear sunglasses in English today." Kat said.   
  
"I asked him if he knew anything about Tommy and he didn't seem to know." Rocky said.   
  
"I called Tommy's house to see if he was sick or something but I didn't get an answer." Tanya said   
  
"It's really strange." Kat said. "They have been acting weird for a couple of days now."   
  
"Ever since...nah it couldn't be." Adam started to say.   
  
"I know what your thinking Adam and I agree it couldn't be them." Rocky said.   
  
They continued discussing what had happened the last couple of days.   
* * *  
Petra stood in the shadows and watched the prisoners in the dungeon. She watched the young Kerovian with a new interest. If it hadn't been for Cordon this wouldn't be going on. Just then she heard her husband calling her back up to the throne room. After glancing at Andros once more she teleported back up. "Yes, Jet?" She asked when she returned to the throne room.   
  
"I was just wondering where you went off too. We are thinking of sending something down to keep both the Defenders and the Zeo Rangers busy. One of Finster's monsters and one of Mondo's robots."   
  
"Great idea. Keep them guessing what we're going to do right?" Petra asked.   
  
"Exactly." Jet said with almost a smile.   
  
"They are ready to be sent down Jet at your command." Finster said as he appeared in the throne room.   
  
"Send the monsters to that high school they are re-building see what both groups think of that." Petra said.   
  
Jet sent down the two monsters to attack Angel Grove High School. This did not go undetected by either Zeo Rangers or Defenders.   
* * *  
Zordon summoned the rangers to the Power Chamber. "RANGERS, ZEDD AND MONDO HAVE SENT DOWN TWO MONSTERS TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL." Zordon informed them.   
  
"There are workers at the high school!" Kat exclaimed.   
  
"Right so we need to go stop them." David said.   
  
"It's Morphing Time!" Adam yelled.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Kat called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Tanya called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Rocky called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Adam called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" David called.   
  
They teleported down to the high school.   
* * *  
On the Talorn Ship the Defenders were informed of the problem.   
  
"SENSORS DETECT THAT MONSTERS HAVE BEEN SENT DOWN TO ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL. NONE OF THEM ARE KEROVIAN OR HUMAN." Dimitria informed them.   
  
"Better that they aren't here anyway." Roland said.   
  
"Sure. It's Morphing Time!" Zhane yelled.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called   
  
"Comet Power!" Alexis called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
"Star Power!" Zhane called.   
  
They teleported down to the high school. When they arrived they attacked the big hornet monster of Lord Zedd's.   
  
'Jeez I don't know whether they are trying to distract us or planning to do something right now.' Jason thought.   
  
'I don't know much about Rita and Zedd, but this isn't Petra and Jet's style.' Alexis said.   
  
'Jason be careful of that tail!' Zhane warned.   
  
Jason moved out of the way as he saw the tail coming very close to his face. 'Thanks Zhane.' Jason looked over at the Zeo Rangers and saw they were having no trouble with the Robot King Mondo sent down. As he was about to turn his attention back to the monster he saw a flash of light. He half sighed with relief, half groaned when he saw it was Goldar and not Tommy or Andros.   
  
"Hey I am just here to deliver a note to the Defenders!" Goldar said fighting off Adam's kick.   
  
'What the heck?' Jason thought. Goldar flung something towards Zhane and vanished. The monsters had been destroyed.   
  
'Guys let's get back to the ship. We need to talk about this.' Zhane ordered. Everyone teleported back to their place of command.   
  
When the Defenders arrived they wasted no time to power down. Once they were back in their usual clothes they turned to Zhane.   
  
"This note that Goldar sent is a ransom note. It says if we want to see Andros and Tommy alive again, you have forty-eight hours to surrender the powers of both Zeo and Defender."   
  
"Great now what? It's we either turn the powers over, blow the vow of secrecy and lose all we have worked for, or lose Tommy and Andros." Alexis said.   
  
"Knowing how they all operate we won't see Andros and Tommy anyway even if we surrender." Jason said.   
  
"RANGERS THIS IS A DECISION YOU MUST MAKE YOURSELF. I CAN NOT TELL YOU WHAT TO DO." Dimitria said.   
  
The room filled with silence as they contemplated the problem at hand.   
* * *  
In the dungeon Tommy and Andros don't know what was going to happen to them but continued chatting. They seemed to have a lot in common.   
  
"Now that I've told you all about me, it's your turn." Tommy told Andros.   
  
"I haven't told the others all of this. I just have a need to say it though. Your probably wondering how I got into The Defenders right?" Tommy nodded. "My life hasn't been all that great. My life has always been one big lie. My parents, though I don't know if I can call them that since they aren't, don't even know where I am. On KO-35 it was a nice place to live. There was the attacks by the Cyviens occasionally which were fought off be a mysterious group of people. But other then that a great place. I remember the day I ran from home like it was yesterday. I had to find my birth certificate to go somewhere, and my parents weren't home. I thought they put it in this box where they put all the important papers so I went digging through it. I couldn't find it. But I found this piece of paper. It said "Mr. and Mrs. Spindler take full responsibility of infant Andros for the sum of 35,000 Kerovian dollars. They will not ask for anything more." My parents signatures were on it, and it was dated two days after I was born." Andros stopped and took a deep breath. "I left that house as fast as I could and met up with The Defenders and have been with them ever since."   
  
Tommy sat there listening in silence. "That must have been hard for you to find out. I am adopted myself, but that doesn't sound like an adoption to me."   
  
"Yeah I know." Andros said quietly.   
  
Neither of them heard someone cursing under their breath.   
* * *  
Petra walked into the throne room and walked over to Jet. "I just had an idea." She said in a quiet voice.   
  
"What is it dear?" Jet asked.   
  
"I know Zedd and Rita have been itching to do something to that new Defender, so let's give them the opportunity. Let them beat him so bad he'll be useless to the Defenders."   
  
"I'm following you so far. But what about Andros?"   
  
"Let me handle Andros." She said.   
  
Jet, though he never told his wife Petra this, knew what was going on. He could see it in the way she looked at the kid. He nodded and said, "Let me go run it by the others I'm sure they will be happy to have the opportunity."   
  
"Run what by who?" Mondo asked walking into the room.   
  
"Oh just that Petra and I think we should do something to the prisoners." Jet said. "Petra has asked to have Andros for this, but you can do whatever you want with the Lightning Ranger."   
  
"Anything? I knew I liked your style Jet!"   
* * *  
In the dungeon Andros and Tommy heard footsteps approaching.   
  
"Tommy be careful they might have that gadget of Petra's with them."   
  
The rock drones walked into the cell but moved aside to let the Defenders captors into the cell.   
  
"We thought you two have had too much time to get to know each other. Fun's over." Lord Zedd said with a laugh.   
  
The drone's grabbed both Defenders. Tommy and Andros struggled against the drones but it was useless. Andros was pulled in one direction, and Tommy was taken in another.   
  
When Andros was thrown into a room he saw Petra looking at him.   
  
Petra turned to the drones and said, "Leave us!" After they left she looked down at Andros, and whispered, "I didn't think I would see you again Andros Mikel Dante."   
  
Andros looked up at her puzzled. "What did you call me?" He asked.   
  
"I called you by your birth name." She said with a smile. Andros looked even more puzzled and continued. "Andros you will probably not believe me when I tell you this story but just listen. Twenty years ago I met my first husband. His name was Cordon Dante. We met on KO-35. I just moved there from a neighboring planet. We went to the same school on KO-35 and we hit it off right away. We had begun dating and then started going steady a month later. A year later we were married. We were absolutely in love at least that's what I thought. Four years after we were married I became pregnant. I couldn't wait to have the child. In a quiet hospital I gave birth to a healthy beautiful baby boy. Unfortunately two days after he was born Cordon took the child from the hospital and gave it to another couple. He sold our child as if it was a toy. I divorced him soon after and he never told me where he put the child. Andros that child was you!"   
  
Andros sat there shocked. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" He asked in a very quiet voice.   
  
"I didn't know it was you until I saw the hair. Andros the hair is a trademark in my family. My hair has never been colored see?" She held her hair out to get a better look at her rainbow colored hair. "Your hair with its streaks confirms it."   
  
Andros was crying by then. He figured at first she must have been listening in on the conversation that he and Tommy had in the dungeon. But he remembered he never mentioned Cordon's name to Tommy.   
  
"Oh my son you need not cry! Stay here with me and Jet. We will provide you the family you have always needed. Jet has suspected this much almost as long as I have. We know each other so well. Well what's your answer."   
  
Andros looked up at her and slowly nodded. Petra knelt next to him and held him tightly, feeling her own tears trickle down her cheeks. She looked up in the doorway and saw Jet standing there with a small smile.   
* * *  
Unfortunately, Tommy wasn't having as good of luck as Andros was. After Tommy was thrown into the room, Goldar and Rito started double-teaming him immediately. Tommy had tried fighting back, but he was hit in the knee with something. He fell to the ground hard and was sure there was a torn ligament in his knee.   
  
Zedd walked into the room and fired his staff at Tommy. He stood there watching the Defender slowly pass out from having so much electricity being shot at him. Then he signaled for Goldar and Rito to continue kicking the unconscious teenager. This went on for quite awhile till Zedd told them to stop and they left Tommy lying in the middle of the room bleeding and broken.   
  
When they returned to the throne room, Lord Zedd reported the damage done to the Defender. They knew no matter how good of machines the Defenders had they were not strong enough to mend someone that quickly.   
  
Jet walked into the throne room looking tired. "Andros has...been taken care of. When do you want to face the rangers and Defenders?" He asked them.   
  
"As soon as your wife is done with Andros. Tommy is in another room unconscious." Rita informed him.   
  
Petra walked into the room; looking happier then she had in quite awhile. Jet knew what made her so happy and couldn't keep from smiling himself.   
  
"So you guys ready?" She asked.   
* * *  
Alarms were going off in the Power Chamber.   
  
"Ai yi yi Zordon! Petra, Jet, Mondo, Rita, and Zedd have all appeared in the park. They have brought their drones with them plus two humans can't tell who they are though!"   
  
"CONTACT THE RANGERS IMMEDIATELY ALPHA!" What were they up to? Zordon wondered.   
  
When the rangers were informed of the situation they teleported to the park. When they got there, they noticed the Defenders were already there.   
  
"Glad you could all make it. We changed our minds Defenders it's up to them if they want to return to you." Jet said.   
  
"What's he talking about?" Kat asked Tanya. Tanya just shrugged. That's when they saw who one of them was.   
  
Goldar, who had been standing further back from the group, walked to the middle of the field and dropped someone in the grass carelessly.   
  
"Well only one of them can make the choice actually. Since the Lightning Ranger is too out of it to choose you can have him."   
  
The Defenders approached cautiously, and picked up Tommy.   
  
'Jason take Tommy and go back to the ship.' Zhane ordered.   
  
'But...' Jason was about to protest.   
  
'Now!'   
  
Jason teleported back to the ship quickly taking his fallen best friend up with him. He put Tommy on an examining table. This was one time he wished there was an Alpha there.   
* * *  
Back in the park Andros stepped forward.   
  
"Andros make your choice." Jet said.   
  
Andros stood there looking back and forth between the groups. He looked at the Defenders who had taken him in when he needed someone the most. He then looked at his mother. He didn't want to leave her. But then again he couldn't just turn his back on his friends. Andros made his decision and started walking.   
  
"Andros no!" Zhane yelled running towards the young Defender. But he realized it was too late as they vanished. Zhane fell to the ground shaking.   
  
Dallas walked over to him. "Zhane he made his choice." She whispered.   
  
"He must be under a spell!" Roland suggested.   
  
"No he wasn't." Zhane whispered, and teleported away.   
  
The others couldn't believe what they just saw and heard. They followed Zhane and teleported back up to the ship.   
  
"Did you guys see who that fallen Defender was?" Adam asked.   
  
Kat nodded. "Yeah it was Tommy..." She whispered.   
  
"Now what is going to happen?" Rocky asked.   
  
Unfortunately no one had an answer for him.   
  
To be continued...   
  
OK that's it for the second part of this sub-series. Please let me know what you thought of the fanfic. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dreams

Disclaimer: Please see Defenders 2: Secrets and Lies, for Disclaimer. Only new characters that aren't in the second one are Andros's parents (Andrea and Luke), and Antiqua.   
Author's note: If you haven't noticed in this series I have changed some things around. I hope you have liked the unexpected because I have another one in this one. So enjoy the story.   
Suggested reading: Defenders & Defenders 2: Secrets and Lies are a must read. The Defender stories follow each other exactly. So it would be a good idea to read the first two first.   
Time frame: Right after Defenders 2: Secrets and Lies.   
Defenders 3: Dreams  
by: Dana  
The Defenders re-materialized on the Talorn and rushed to where Jason and Tommy were. Seeing Tommy was still unconscious, Dallas asked, "Jason how's he doing?"   
  
"I don't know. Any of you experts at first aid?" Jason asked.   
  
Roland stepped forward with a small machine and slowly started scanning Tommy. "He seems to have absorbed a lot of energy that's what could be keeping him unconscious. He has lacerations on his chest, and his knee is injured. I hate to say this but Tommy most likely needs a doctor to look at his knee."   
  
"Where's Andros?" Jason asked after noticing that Andros wasn't there.   
  
Before any of them could answer him they heard soft moaning. Tommy opened his eyes slowly and looked up and saw nervous eyes looking down at him. He tried sitting up but he felt someone holding him down. He started struggling until he heard a familiar voice next to him.   
  
"Relax Tommy it's Jason. Just lay still."   
  
"Jason?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Tommy how are you feeling?" Alexis asked.   
  
"Like I was ran over by a semi. How did I get here?"   
  
"Tommy what's the last thing you remember?" Zhane asked.   
  
"Andros and I were taken out of our cell and taken to different places. I was thrown into a room, and Goldar and Rito started kicking me. One of them hit me in the knee and I fell to the ground. Then Lord Zedd raised his staff and that's all I remember."   
  
Roland who had been checking the scans a little closer looked up. "How does your knee feel?"   
  
Tommy moved his leg and grimaced. "Not too great. I don't know what it was that they used but it certainly did the job."   
  
"Jason you want to take him to the hospital and have his knee checked out? Tell them if they ask that he was in a car accident or something. I don't know if that will explain the lacerations but it might work." Zhane suggested.   
  
"Sure." Jason grabbed hold of Tommy's shoulder and teleported down to an alley next to the hospital. "That wasn't a good idea. Tommy do you think you can hobble to the Emergency entrance?"   
  
Tommy nodded, and with a great deal of effort he leaned his weight against Jason and made a slow journey to the entrance. When they got inside Jason helped Tommy sit down then went over to the nurse at the desk.   
  
"Excuse me. My friend was in a car accident." Jason said trying to get her attention.   
  
Nurse Frank looked over at who he was pointing at and handed him a piece of paper. "Fill this out as much as you can for him." She turned around and signaled for an orderly to bring a wheelchair over there. "What's his name?" She asked.   
  
"Tommy Oliver." Jason watched them wheel Tommy down the hall to x-ray. After he was finished filling out the forms, Jason sat patiently waiting for someone to give him any news. He looked over at the entrance and saw four people walking his way he almost didn't recognize them in their regular clothes.   
  
"Any word yet?" Dallas asked.   
  
"No not yet." Jason said quietly.   
  
Twenty minutes later Tommy came out on crutches. "Hey guys."   
  
"So what's the verdict on the knee?" Jason asked.   
  
"My knee isn't too bad. Doctor said I should stay off it for a week or two." Tommy looked down the hall and saw, David Truhart, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, and Catherine Hilliard hurrying his way. "You guys better go."   
  
"I'll call you later Tommy." Jason said and then he and the rest of The Defenders hurried out the door.   
  
"Tommy! Are you okay?" Kat asked him.   
  
"Yeah. Just got hit in the knee. I'll be fine." In a lower voice he asked, "How did you guys find out I was here?"   
  
"The Defenders contacted Zordon and said that you were taken to the hospital. Then Zordon contacted us and we got here as fast as we could." David informed him. "So do you need a ride?"   
  
"Yeah I do. Let's go."   
* * *  
  
Zhane sat in his quarters contemplating what had happened in the span of over a week. He could hear Dallas's radio in the room next door. It was on some Earth rock station. He didn't know who it was that was singing the song but it really hit home.   
  
It will be   
Whatever it is your looking for  
It will be   
Whatever it is you need  
It will be better  
Even though I know you're not sure  
Remember the rain even comes down in Shangri-La  
Look up as if it soaks into your skin  
And remember who you are and...  
  
Come on home  
When the road that you've been walking gets to long  
Don't be scared  
In case the grass you thought was greener isn't there  
You can come on home  
  
If you find the sun don't shine through every window  
If you find a moonlit night still makes you blue  
If you find out why you feel the way you do  
Glance over your shoulder boy you know I'll be there  
I've found in the past you know, sometimes life isn't fair so...  
  
Come on home  
When the road that you've been walking gets too long  
Don't be scared  
In case the grass you thought was green wasn't there  
You can come on home...  
When life isn't fair  
Don't go there  
You can come on home...  
  
Zhane rolled over on his bed and remembered when they first met Andros.   
  
IZhane and Dallas had been walking down a street on KO-35 when they met Andros. He was running as fast as he could and ran right into Zhane and Dallas. He looked behind him as if to see if someone was behind him.   
  
"Hey kid are you all right?" Zhane asked.   
  
He nodded, and was about to continue running but Dallas stopped him. "Hold on where's the fire?"   
  
"I'm sorry for running into you, but I'm in a hurry." He said glancing back once again.   
  
"What are you running from?" Zhane asked. "I can see you're nervous about something."   
  
Just then a rock drone fired at them. Zhane pushed Andros to the ground and looked at the drone. "Stay right there!" Zhane ordered.   
  
Zhane got up and started fighting the drones along with Dallas. Andros got up and helped them. Zhane stopped a second and watched Andros's fighting skills. 'Wow.'   
  
When they finished with the Drones, Dallas turned to Andros. "What's your name?" She asked.   
  
"Andros." He replied.   
  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" Dallas asked. He shook his head no. "Come with us then. I'm Dallas and that's Zhane."   
  
"Um Dallas are you sure about this one?" Zhane asked. Dallas flashed him a look and he shut up. He knew not to mess with Dallas when she was determined about something, even if he was the leader.   
  
"Are you sure it will be all right?" Andros asked.   
  
"Yep come on." /I  
  
Zhane opened his eyes as he remembered how he and Dallas argued over this matter for a couple of days. Back then he didn't think having a thirteen-year-old on the ship was a good idea. Now he was having trouble with not having a fifteen-year-old on the ship.   
* * *  
  
On the moon fortress Andros was getting a better look at the place. He had spent a lot of time in the dungeon and now he was free to roam as he pleased. He still doubted the decision he made. Andros approached the entranceway to the throne room and looked in and saw a flash of light. He stood back in the shadows and waited to see who it was. He was shocked to see who it was.   
  
A man and woman appeared in the throne room and looked around for anyone in there and saw Petra standing there glaring at them.   
  
"Who do you think you are coming here?" Petra asked.   
  
"I think you know us better then you let on. Mrs. Dante." The man said.   
  
"Excuse me but I am not Mrs. Dante. Now if you don't leave I will call for the drones." Petra said; angered by the way the man spoke to her.   
  
"Where's Andros?" The woman asked looking around.   
  
"I don't think that's any of your business. Now tell me who you are." Petra said.   
  
"We are Andros's parents." The man said.   
  
"I don't think so. Do you have legal documents saying you are. Don't even answer that we both know the answer is no. He's my son not yours!" Petra yelled.   
  
Just then Jet walked into the room and eyed the two people in the throne room. "I suggest you leave or I will call the drone's."   
  
"Fine. Come on Andrea they're right there is nothing we can do." They disappeared.   
  
Andros walked into the room and looked at Petra and Jet wearily.   
  
"What was that all about?" Andros asked.   
  
"So you heard them? Andros don't worry about those two they won't be back." She changed the subject quickly. "So did you get a good look around the fortress?" Andros nodded and before he could say more Rita and Zedd walked into the room looking happy.   
  
"Good news on the Lightning Ranger. He won't be fighting for a week or two. He's on crutches or something." Rita said gleefully.   
  
Petra and Jet became excited about this, but Andros just stood there quietly. 'At least he's not here.' He thought.   
* * *  
  
Tommy went upstairs to his room exhausted. He had spent a lot of the day listening to his parents and all their questions. It was a good thing that they had taken his brother, Corey, along with them to Los Angeles. It wasn't the fact that Tommy had been missing for a couple of days that had his parents in an uproar. It was the sight of Tommy on crutches with scratches and cuts all over him. His parents had demanded answers. Though they had known Tommy was a Zeo Ranger he couldn't tell them he was a Defender.   
  
After leaning his crutches against the dresser in his room, Tommy got into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
ITommy stood in an area he had never seen before. He saw a teenage boy walking in a hurry down the road. The next thing he saw was a woman come out of nowhere and tells something to the teenager. The girl looked around quickly then handed him something. The girl vanished it seemed.   
  
The teenager was running as fast as he could and ran right into Zhane and Dallas. He looked over his shoulder as if to see if someone was behind him.   
  
"Hey kid are you all right?" Zhane asked.   
  
He nodded, and was about to continue running but Dallas stopped him. "Hold on where's the fire?"   
  
"I'm sorry for running into you, but I'm in a hurry." He said glancing back once again.   
  
"What are you running from?" Zhane asked. "I can see you're nervous about something."   
  
Just then a rock drone fired at them. Zhane pushed Andros to the ground and looked at the drone. "Stay right there!" Zhane ordered.   
  
Zhane got up and started fighting the drones along with Dallas. Andros got up and helped them. Zhane stopped a second and watched Andros's fighting skills. 'Wow.'   
  
When they finished with the Drones, Dallas turned to Andros. "What's your name?" She asked.   
  
"Andros." He replied.   
  
"Do you have somewhere to go?" Dallas asked. He shook his head no. "Come with us then. I'm Dallas and that's Zhane."   
  
"Um Dallas are you sure about this one?" Zhane asked. Dallas flashed him a look and he shut up. He knew not to mess with Dallas when she was determined about something, even if he was the leader.   
  
"Are you sure it will be all right?" Andros asked.   
  
"Yep come on." Before he teleported up he held up a piece of paper and a small object. He examined it and put it into his bag. /I  
  
Tommy sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It was six AM. He hoped the others were awake because they had to explain this one.   
  
Tommy grabbed his crutches and got dressed. He contacted the others quietly with his communicator, and then teleported up to the Talorn Ship.   
  
"Tommy what's going on?" Zhane asked yawning after everyone had settled down and took a seat.   
  
"I just had the strangest dream. Dallas, Zhane and Andros were in it. You were all a little bit younger but not that much younger. First Andros met this woman, and the woman gave him something. Then he started running and ran into Dallas and Zhane. You started fighting the drones and then the three of you left for the Talorn Ship. After that I woke up."   
  
Dallas and Zhane looked at each other then looked back at Tommy. "Tommy that sounds almost like the first time we met Andros. Did Andros tell you this?" Zhane asked.   
  
"All Andros told me about his past is that he ran from home. He never really said how he met you guys. I thought it was all so strange."   
  
"Do you know what she gave him?" Alexis inquired.   
  
"No I didn't get a very good look at it." Tommy answered.   
  
"Hold on. How do we know this isn't just a plain dream?" Jason asked.   
  
"Jason this isn't the first time something like this has happened. We think there is some telepathic connection with the powers. Just like how we can talk to each other through telepathy when we are morphed. None of us can really explain it. It's mind boggling." Roland said.   
  
Jason looked at his watch and said, "Well we better be going so we're not late for school. Not that it's anything new for Tommy."   
  
"Thanks a lot Jase!"   
  
"Don't mention it bro." With that, they both teleported back to earth leaving the other Defenders laughing.   
* * *  
  
On the moon Andros was also having a dream of sorts.   
  
IAndros was in a very dark place. He couldn't see anything until he saw a woman appear in front of him. She was the woman who stopped him on KO-35 the day he met the defenders. "Andros what did you do with the coin I gave you?" Her whispery voice asked him.   
  
"I left it on the Talorn ship." He replied.   
  
"I told you two years ago it was the key to your past. But since you don't have it I have someone here that will tell you about it."   
  
She disappears and a man takes her place. He's rather tall and transparent. He looks down at the defender and smiles. "Hello Andros. I am here representing your father Cordon. He came to me when Petra was pregnant with you. He was worried about your well being. He knew that Petra was working with Jet behind his back and knew that you were going to be in danger. You could have been raised as a Cyvien, which would have been a disaster to everyone. I suggested to him to find a place for you and place you there. Which he did. Though I know he hated doing it. I know you are mad at Andrea and Luke but it was for your safety."   
  
"If you're not my father then who are you? And how do you know my father?" Andros asked curiously.   
  
"You defenders know of me. I didn't tell the rangers I knew who you are because I know of the code you follow. Andros my name is Zordon. Cordon has been a friend of mine for longer then I can tell you. In this dream world I can appear as a projection. It's the only place I am not in my time tube."   
  
"I have another question. Who is that woman that was just here and why does that coin connect me with my past?" Andros asked.   
  
"That is Antiqua. Who she is isn't of importance right now. Let's just say she's good friends with Cordon." Zordon said with a smile then continued. "The coin was something your father had and anyone could have easily identified it. If you had shown it to Petra she would have known what it was right away."   
  
"Zordon what do I do now?" Andros asked the being.   
  
"That is up to you Andros. You have to make the decision on where you want to go or if you want to stay. As far as I can tell the Cyviens aren't keeping you against your will. They said make your choice and you still can. Your friends all miss you terribly." Zordon informed him.   
  
"As I them." Andros murmured to himself. /I  
  
Andros woke up and looked around his quarters. He got dressed and went for a walk. When he left his quarters he ran into Petra.   
  
"I'm sorry Andros I was just going to see if you were still sleeping." Petra said to him. She quickly quieted when she saw the look in Andros's eyes.   
  
"Mother I have to talk to you about something." He told her struggling on the words.   
  
"Sure Andros why don't we go back to your quarters." She said.   
  
When they got into his quarters he spoke. "Mother are you aware of the dream world?" He asked her.   
  
"I've heard of it." Petra knew a lot about that world and knew what she was going to hear wasn't going to be good.   
  
"I apparently went there last night. I was informed of some things from my past from an interesting source."   
  
"Oh really and what was that?"   
  
"I know why I was placed with the Spindlers. Zordon told me."   
  
"Z..Z..Zordon?" She asked.   
  
"Yes Zordon. Why didn't you tell me that you were working with Jet even back then." Andros asked.   
  
"It never came up? Look I didn't tell you because I wanted you back. You don't know how much it hurt when your father took you away from me."   
  
"I want to go back to Earth." Andros said bluntly.   
  
"Earth? Now? But why?" She asked dumbfounded.   
  
"Because this isn't my place to live. It's yours. Mine is with my friends." He said angrily.   
  
"Fine." Petra teleported Andros back to Earth. After he disappeared she burst into tears. "I'll get you for this Zordon I swear!" She yelled.   
* * *  
When Andros appeared on Earth he stood there looking around. He noticed he was right next to the high school that Tommy said he was going to. He hurried down to the office as quick as he could.   
  
"Can I help you?" The secretary behind the desk asked him.   
  
"I need to see Tommy Oliver right now it's an emergency." Andros told her.   
  
"Hold on while I contact him have a seat right there OK?" She said while pointing to a chair in the corner.   
  
Andros sat down and listened to her say into a microphone. "Would Tommy Oliver please come to the Office right away?" She turned back to Andros. "He'll be here soon."   
  
A few minutes later Tommy hobbled into the attendance office and looked at the secretary expectantly.   
  
"This young man behind you said he needed to see you right away." She said pointing behind Tommy.   
  
Tommy turned around and almost fainted when he saw who was sitting in the chair. "Andros!" He exclaimed.   
  
"Let's go into the hall OK?" Andros asked.   
  
When they got into the hall Tommy did his best to hug Andros. "When did you get here?"   
  
"I decided being on the moon wasn't for me. So when I got back down to Earth I saw that I was standing outside of this school and came in looking for you."   
  
"Let's get up to the Talorn Ship. Everyone has been so worried about you." He used his communicator and Andros grabbed his shoulder and they both teleported.   
  
When they re-materialized Tommy saw no one was around.   
  
"They might be eating." Andros suggested.   
  
"Good thinking. Where is the eating area?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Right down the hall." Andros said leading the way. When he got outside of the door he stood there looking. The other defenders weren't paying attention. "I'm kind of nervous."   
  
"About what?" Tommy asked. "Do you want me to go in first?" Andros nodded. Tommy pulled the door open. Andros leaned against the wall.   
  
Dallas turned around and saw Tommy hobbling into the room. "Um Tommy shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.   
  
"I was until someone came looking for me." Tommy said with a smile. The others looked confused. "Hold on." Tommy turned around and sort of pulled Andros into the room.   
  
When the other Defenders saw who it was they jumped up and ran to him and gave him a hug.   
  
"Andros! When did you get back?" Zhane asked excitedly.   
  
"A few minutes ago. Since our communicators were broken, I had to find some other way of getting up here. I found myself right outside of Cornwall High School."   
  
"I'm glad you did." Alexis said giving him another hug.   
  
"Um guys I do need to get back to the school. I'll be up later OK?" Tommy said and teleported away.   
  
The others talked excitedly and we're so happy to be a full group again.   
* * *  
"Petra!" Rita yelled.   
  
"Yes Rita?" Petra asked after coming into the throne room.   
  
"I saw that Andros left. Why?" She asked.   
  
"It was his choice." She shrugged.   
  
"Have you lost your mind Petra?" King Mondo asked appearing.   
  
"No I haven't. Don't ask me to explain myself because you have no right." She said angrily. "I'll tell you this much. I want them all destroyed right away!" She told all of them. "Especially Zordon."   
  
"So you do have a plan." Rita said.   
  
"I always do. And it's a good one." Petra said with an evil smile.   
  
To be continued   
  
I will tell you all this much I had trouble deciding on a name for this part. First it was going to be Defenders 3: Hope, then I changed it to Defenders 3: Dreams, then I changed it to Defenders 3: Bad Dreams, then I changed it back to Defenders 3: Dreams. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and let me know what you thought! Compliments and creative criticism is accepted and loved.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Revenge

Disclaimer: The Cyviens, rock drones, Cordon, The Defenders (Dallas, Roland, and Alexis), Jennifer Parker, Laura James, Angela Hilliard, Ryan, Charlotte, and Cory Oliver are all mine. Everything else belongs to Haim Saban.   
Notes on The Defenders 3: Dreams: The song that Zhane hears on the radio is "Come on Home." by Cyndi Lauper. I forgot to mention that in "Dreams." Also Cordon is not supposed to be a joke name. When I was writing these fanfics I didn't see me going in that direction. Other then that there's nothing else to add on that fanfic.   
Suggested Reading: You have to read the other three. Don't even try reading this without the other three you will be confused.   
Name game: I swear when I chose the names for The Defenders it was just out of the blue. I looked up the names and here's what they mean. Alexis: Protector of Mankind. Roland: Famed through out the land. Dallas: wise.   
Time frame: A week after Andros comes back.   
Defenders 4: Revenge  
by: Dana  
On the Moon Fortress, Petra stood silently looking out from the balcony. She was furious. It had been a week since Andros left her again. She knew it was Zordon's fault. He was always interfering with something. When she was married to Cordon, Zordon was always there saying something about her. He had no right to take Andros. No one did! "Petra you have to realize there was nothing for you to do." A voice from behind her said. She turned around.   
  
"Jet I shouldn't have sent him back." She told her husband.   
  
"And keep him here against his will? You know you wouldn't have wanted that. He was going to figure it out sooner or later Petra." Jet said calmly.   
  
"I'm going to teach Zordon not to mess with me." Petra vowed.   
  
"I know you are Petra." Jet said. But at what price Jet thought to himself.   
* * *  
On the Talorn Ship Tommy, who was off crutches, Jason, Dallas, Zhane, Roland, Andros, and Alexis were sitting around relaxing.   
  
"It's been so quiet lately. I wonder what they're planning." Dallas told the group.   
  
"I don't know but Petra's not happy about this. She looked so mad when I said I wanted to go back." Andros said. He could not bring himself to call her mother not after what he found out.   
  
"That's what's to be expected. She's not a nice woman and making her mad makes it worse." Zhane said.   
  
"I just wish I knew what they were up to." Jason said.   
  
"We all wish that." Roland said.   
  
"We'll just have to be ready for anything." Alexis said with a sigh. They continued talking and all thinking about what may happen.   
* * *  
"Guys I'm not sure about this." Andros told Tommy and Jason the next day. The three of them were standing outside of Cornwall High School.   
  
"What's not to be sure about? You said you wanted to see what school on this planet was like." Tommy said.   
  
"Yeah I know but what if the teachers ask me some questions? I know nothing about your planet." Andros said nervously.   
  
"Well then this is the perfect opportunity to find out. I think Alexis got you in all of Tommy's classes and that means your also in a couple of mine. Absorb the knowledge." Jason said with a smile. "Just don't say anything and you'll be fine."   
  
"Thanks a lot Jason!" Andros said   
  
"Now if anyone asks, remember to tell them you're my cousin." Tommy reminded Andros.   
  
"No problem." Andros said. He drew in a breath of air as he walked into the school. "So where's the first class?"   
  
"We have English. Jason's also in that class." Tommy informed him.   
  
As they entered the classroom, Andros shrank back behind the Jason and Tommy. He saw the other students sitting there looking at him curiously.   
  
"Tommy it's nice to see you off crutches. I suppose that means your knee is better?" Mrs. Kimble asked.   
  
"Yes Ma'am. This is my cousin Andros he just moved here to Angel Grove." Tommy said pointing to Andros who was eyeing the room skeptically.   
  
"Oh yes you said something about that Friday I think. Hello Andros my name's Mrs. Kimble. Welcome to Cornwall High School and Angel Grove. Why don't you take the seat behind Jason Scott."   
  
"Okay." Andros said and hurried to the seat and turned towards the teacher as she began the class.   
  
Kat turned around in her seat and eyed Andros curiously. She flashed a smile at him and turned back around to listen to the lecture. 'I wonder why he's here.' The only Defenders the Zeo Rangers knew the identities of were Andros and Tommy because they were unmorphed once.   
  
Andros sat there taking notes. He almost jumped out of his skin at the end of the period when the bell sounded to indicate class was over.   
  
"Don't worry Andros that's what they call a bell. It goes off when classes are over." Jason whispered with a smile.   
  
"I know what bells are Jason. It's just that one was really loud." Andros informed him.   
  
Jennifer Parker turned to fellow classmate Laura James and said, "Did you see Tommy's cousin?"   
  
"I sure did Jen. He's seriously cute. I wouldn't mind getting to know him." Laura said with a smile.   
  
"You and me both Laura!" Jennifer said.   
  
Andros who was walking behind Tommy heard what the two girls had said. He just brushed it off and followed Tommy to the next class. Andros received the same looks he got in English the rest of the day.   
  
"So Andros what do you think of school here so far?" Jason asked after school.   
  
"It's different." Andros said with a shrug. "But I like it."   
  
Tommy whispered "Come on let's go back up to the Talorn."   
* * *  
Petra watched this with annoyance. "We need to act now!" She said to her husband. "We usually don't take this much time to attack! What are we waiting for?"   
  
"A plan Petra. We need a plan. We don't just attack without a plan." Jet told her.   
  
"I have been working on a plan. Here's what it is." Petra went on to detail the plan.   
  
"Sounds good to me." Jet said with a smirk. He knew the Rangers and Defenders wouldn't stand a chance.   
* * *  
Zhane and Dallas were walking by the lake when the rock drones appeared not that far away.   
  
"What's going on?" Dallas asked.   
  
"I would bet that they are trying to get our attention." Zhane said with a smirk.   
  
"You know Zhane I think you've gotten more obnoxious since you returned. Is that an after affect?" Dallas joked.   
  
"Very funny Dal. Now let's take care of the drones."   
  
They started fighting them and were soon joined by Andros, Tommy, Jason, Alexis, and Roland.   
* * *  
At the Oliver house at the same time, Ryan and Charlotte Oliver were sitting down for dinner. Five-year-old Cory Oliver was washing up. Absent of course being their eldest son Tommy.   
  
"Tommy said he had to meet someone and would join us as soon as he could." Charlotte said.   
  
"Yeah well I have gotten so used to him being late I don't think of it anymore." Ryan said with a smile.   
  
The conversation stopped suddenly when they heard a scream in the family room. Ryan and Charlotte wasted no time and started running into the next room. They were met by a simian, a creature made of bones, and two people that looked human. The woman with rainbow colored hair held Cory by her.   
  
"Let my son go!" Ryan yelled and charged them. He was met with a kick from the simian and fell to the ground gasping for oxygen. The man laughed at him as he kicked him also.   
  
"You will give this message to Tommy. Tell him we're not playing anymore and if he wants his brother back he needs to meet us in the park at ten tonight." The man said. He kicked Ryan in the head once more and he, Goldar, Petra, Rito, along with Cory vanished.   
  
"NO!" Charlotte screamed and fainted.   
* * *  
Tommy couldn't understand why but he felt something was wrong. He kicked the drone he was fighting and looked around. 'You guys something's not right.' He sent out.   
  
'Nothing's ever right when you fight Petra and Jet.' Alexis said.   
  
The drone's vanished. "Now I know something's wrong." Tommy said.   
  
"I'm sure it's nothing bro." Jason tried to assure him.   
  
Andros stood there staring at the Lightning Ranger who was shaking now. "Tommy what do you feel?" Andros couldn't explain it either. It had to do with Lightning power. They were able to sense things. Tommy told him about the dream he had. He had met other rangers with the lightning power they told him the same thing.   
  
Tommy closed his eyes. Then re-opened them in terror. "My families in danger!" He said.   
  
"Well let's go see what's going on then." Zhane said.   
  
"Why don't Tommy and I go check it out? They don't know you guys." Jason said.   
  
The others nodded and were about to go back up to the Talorn. Andros stood there silently. "Come on Andros." Roland said.   
  
Tommy and Jason teleported to just outside of Tommy's house. Tommy opened the door and almost fainted when he saw the state of his house.   
  
Jason saw it too and gripped his friend's shoulder to keep him steady. 'You guys we have trouble.' Jason said into his communicator.   
  
Tommy ran over to his parents. "Bro call an ambulance." Tommy said in a shaky voice.   
  
"Tommy?" Charlotte whispered opening her eyes.   
  
"Mom what happened? Where's Cory?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I...I thought you weren't a ranger anymore..." She whispered.   
  
"I'm not. Why what happened?" Tommy asked. He wasn't lying he wasn't the ranger his mother knew of.   
  
"The...they came into the house...Your father and...I heard Cory scream...and ran into the room. They b...beat up your father and too...took your brother." Charlotte struggled to keep from breaking down and crying. Tommy held her and tried to assure her everything would be all right.   
  
"Tommy they said to tell you they weren't play...playing anymore. The...that you had to me...meet them in the pa...park at ten to...tonight." Charlotte closed her eyes.   
  
"Hang in their mom." Tommy said squeezing his mother's hand.   
  
"Tommy I called they'll be here soon." Jason said quietly.   
  
"Jase they took Cory." Tommy was crying earnestly now.   
  
"We'll get him back Tommy. I'll get you and your mother glasses of water." Jason said. Jason walked into the kitchen. When he got there he saw Andros standing in the kitchen. "Andros you really shouldn't teleport in like that." Jason said.   
  
"I know but the others sent me. How's Tommy holding up?" Andros asked.   
  
"Not well. That whole thing at the park really worries me though. How did he know something was wrong? This whole month has been so strange." Jason said.   
  
"Yeah I know." Andros said. "Here. Do you want me to carry one of the glasses?" Andros asked.   
  
"Sure." Jason said. They walked into the family room and handed Tommy and Charlotte glasses of water.   
  
"Thanks Jase." Tommy said and shakily drank his water.   
  
There was a knock at the door. Tommy answered it and let the paramedics in. They got Ryan loaded into the ambulance and Charlotte rode along. The other Defenders teleported down to talk about what happened.   
  
"They said I had to meet them in the park at ten tonight if I wanted to see my brother again." Tommy informed them.   
  
"You're not going alone Tommy." Alexis said.   
  
"No wait it could be a trap. They didn't say only you right?" Dallas asked. Tommy nodded.   
  
"Well it's six now we have four hours. Andros and Tommy why don't you two see if you can find the Zeo Rangers? The rest of us will go back up to the ship."   
  
They all went into separate directions to take care of everything.   
* * *  
"What are you going to do with the kid now that you have him Petra?" Scorpina asked.   
  
"We'll tell him what his big brother really is." Petra said. "Tommy won't be able to deny it." Petra informed her. "Rita was going to go down there now anyway."   
  
Down in the dungeon, Rita approached the child slowly.   
  
He turned around and angrily said, "Let me go!"   
  
"Ah Cory you're just like your brother stubborn. There are some things you don't know about him though. Did you know he used to work for me?" Cory shook his head. "Or that he almost killed Jason twice?"   
  
"Your lying Tommy wouldn't do that." Cory said.   
  
"Of course Tommy would have never told you because your only five, but I speak the truth. You would have been what, two? No wonder you didn't know about it. Your adopted brother was a Power Ranger. He was my Green Ranger. Hateful kid too. He made the right candidate. You could sense the hate. He was never around was he? He even missed your preschool graduation didn't he? He was on some journey and didn't even think you would care."   
  
"He apologized!" Cory protested.   
  
"I'm sure he did. He was always lying wasn't he?" Cory nodded. "Just a week ago he told your parents he was in a car accident. Ha I don't think so." Rita said.   
  
Cory turned away from her. He started crying. She was right.   
* * *  
Tommy and Andros walked up to the nearest Zeo Ranger's house, which was Katherine's. Tommy rang the doorbell.   
  
Cat's older sister, Angela Hilliard, answered the door. "Hello Tommy! Your here to see Kat aren't you?"   
  
Tommy nodded. "We'll wait out here Angela."   
  
"Okay I'll go get her." She glanced curiously at Andros before closing the door. A minute later Katherine came out.   
  
"Tommy! Andros! What are you two doing here?" Kat asked.   
  
"We're in need of you and the others help. Can you take us to the Power Chamber?"   
  
"Sure. Grab onto me and let's go."   
  
"TOMMY AND ANDROS THIS IS A SURPRISE." Zordon said as soon as they appeared in the Power Chamber.   
  
"Zordon can you contact the rest of the Zeo Rangers please?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I'll do it right now Tommy." Alpha told him.   
  
A few minutes later the rest of the Zeo Rangers appeared. "What's going on Zordon?" Adam asked. Then turned to where Andros and Tommy were. "Tommy what are you and Andros doing here?"   
  
"Earlier tonight while the Defenders were fighting drones at the lake, Petra, Jet, Goldar, and Rito came to my house. They beat up my dad and kidnapped Cory. My dad's has a couple of broken ribs but he'll be all right. My mother was in shock but she's calm now."   
  
"Wow Tommy! Did they tell your mother or father something before they left?" Rocky asked.   
  
"They said I needed to be at the park at ten. We figure they are up to something major and we thought we could use your help."   
  
"Of course we'll help bro." David said to his brother.   
  
"We've got two hours." Tommy said.   
  
"Is there anyway that we can all meet before ten?" Tanya asked.   
  
Andros finally spoke. "That would be pretty hard. You guys found out who we are by accident."   
  
"Well we also figured Jason was a Defender." Rocky said with a smile. "We figured it out because Tommy and Jason started acting weird. No offense Tommy."   
  
"None taken. Andros you think you can teleport them up here?" Tommy asked.   
  
"I'll give it a try. Though this was more of something Alexis was gifted at." Andros went up to one of the computers and started pushing some buttons. There was a flash of light and the rest of the Defenders appeared.   
  
"Huh? Where are we?" Zhane asked confused.   
  
"WELCOME TO THE POWER CHAMBER DEFENDERS!" Zordon greeted warmly.   
  
"Zordon? Why are we here?" Jason asked.   
  
"Sorry guys. We decided we needed a group meeting." Andros apologized.   
  
"A little warning would have helped." Zhane mockingly scolded. "So are you guys going to come with us to the park?"   
  
"Yes. We know that you'll need all the help you can get." Adam said.   
  
"I was thinking we should hold back and let them tip their hand. Let them make the first move." Dallas said.   
  
"That's a good idea. By the way my name is David." David said.   
  
"I'm Kat."   
  
"Tanya."   
  
"Adam."   
  
"Rocky."   
  
"Pleased to meet you. My name is Zhane. This is Alexis, Roland, and Dallas. Of course you already know Andros, Tommy, and Jason." Zhane said.   
  
"Pleased to meet all of you."   
  
"RANGERS YOU ONLY HAVE LESS THEN TWO HOURS." Zordon reminded them. Andros noticed something in his voice. 'Something's going to happen and Zordon knows it.' Andros thinks to himself.   
  
While the others discussed what they should do, Tommy was barely listening. His mind was on His parents and brother. His parents nearly fainted when he said he had to be in the park. They asked him if he was crazy or something. We don't want to lose you too. They had told him. Tommy wasn't crazy just worried about his five year old brother.   
  
At quarter to ten everyone got ready to go down.   
  
"It's Morphin time!" Zhane and Adam yelled.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!" Kat called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow!" Tanya called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!" Rocky called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!" Adam called.   
  
"Zeo Ranger 5, Red!" David called.   
  
"Lightning Power!" Tommy called.   
  
"Thunder Power!" Jason called.   
  
"Wind Power!" Andros called.   
  
"Solar Power!" Roland called.   
  
"Comet Power!" Alexis called.   
  
"Sun Power!" Dallas called.   
  
"Star Power!" Zhane called.   
  
Zordon looked down at the twelve Rangers and Defenders in front of him. "GOOD LUCK AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT ALL OF YOU."   
  
When they arrived in the park they looked around waiting for the evil beings to appear.   
  
At exactly ten, Jet, Rita, Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, Tengas, and rock drones appeared. Cory was brought with them.   
  
"Where's Petra?" Andros whispered.   
  
"Good question." Zhane whispered back.   
  
"Glad you could all make it." Rita said sarcastically.   
  
"Give me back my brother now Rita!" Tommy ordered.   
  
"I think that's the first time you actually cared about your brother Thomas." Rita sneered.   
  
"Cory I don't know what they told you but it wasn't true." Tommy said.   
  
"What the part that you were the Green Ranger or the one where you almost killed Jason twice?" Cory asked.   
  
Tommy blanched. "Cory that was a long time ago. I was under a spell. I would never try to kill Jason."   
  
Cory just stared at him with eyes filled with tears. Jet gave a signal and the rock drones, Tengas, Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina attacked the Rangers and the Defenders. The fight was going in the Defenders and Rangers favor. Jason and Tommy were fighting Goldar. Zhane and Andros were fighting Rito. Kat, Tanya, and Dallas were fighting Scorpina. The other five were fighting the Tengas and drones.   
  
Zhane and Andros had been double-teaming Rito when it happened. Andros stood there for one second before he disappeared. Zhane turned towards where Jet was, but Jet had a surprised look on his face. Adam came over to give Zhane a hand. "Where'd Andros go?" Adam asked.   
  
"I don't know. But it doesn't seem that it was planned." Zhane answered.   
  
"Who would have thought I would have been fighting you two again in the big battle? By the way Tommy, how's your father?" Goldar taunted.   
  
"You're going to pay for that Goldar!" Tommy yelled and ran over to him and kicked him as hard as he could.   
  
All Jason could do was stand there and watch. 'Be careful bro.' Jason sent telepathically. Jason stood there in shock as his best friend drew on some power he had never seen before. Lightning surrounded him and it hit Goldar. Goldar fell to the ground in a heap. Tommy fell to the ground with exhaustion. Jason hurried over to check on Tommy. Tommy stood up shaking.   
  
"Tommy what was that?" Jason asked.   
  
"Jase I really couldn't tell you. I was so mad at Goldar that I...I don't know." Tommy said.   
  
"Well you killed Goldar." Jason whispered.   
  
"I...I did?" Tommy stammered.   
  
Jason would have sent Tommy back up to the Talorn but he noticed Andros was missing. "You going to be all right bro?" Jason asked.   
  
"Yeah I'll be fine." Tommy answered. Tengas had started coming closer while the two of them started talking. Tommy and Jason got back to action.   
  
Rita, who had felt bad about losing Goldar, turned to Cory. "See? Didn't I tell you that your brother was a killer?" Rita asked.   
  
Cory didn't answer.   
* * *  
Andros re-materialized in the Power Chamber. "Zordon how did I get here?" Andros asked.   
  
"I HAD A QUESTION ABOUT THE LIGHTNING POWER. LOOK AT THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon said. The viewing globe showed Tommy drawing on his powers and firing at Goldar.   
  
"Zordon there is something about the Lightning Powers that we had never told Tommy. It seems that-"   
  
A flash of light interrupted Andros. Petra stood there. "Oh how sweet Zordon and Andros here together. Your friend may have destroyed Goldar but they won't be able to save you two." Petra paused and fired something at Zordon. Zordon tried to fight back by firing some of his own energies at her but wasn't fast enough. Andros watched in horror as the tube that held Zordon shattered.   
  
"NO!" Andros shoved Petra to the ground. Petra was able to teleport out before the Power Chamber started falling apart.   
  
Andros could hear Alpha approaching him, but he was hit in the head with some of the falling material. Everything went black.   
* * *  
"NO!" Tommy yelled sinking to his knees.   
  
"Tommy what's the matter?" Jason asked.   
  
Zhane watched this and frowned. 'Jason send Tommy back to the Talorn.'   
  
Jason nodded and pressed something on Tommy morpher and watched him leave.   
  
The Rangers and Defenders re-grouped. After being informed that Zordon had been taken care of, Rito, Scorpina, Jet all teleported back to the moon. "What's going on? Where's Andros and Tommy?" Kat asked.   
  
"No time to answer. Jason do you think Cory would trust you?" Zhane asked.   
  
"I could give it a try." Jason slowly approached where Cory stood next to Rita. "Cory you have to listen to me. Tommy never meant to hurt you. I remember how much he always talked about you. He's my best friend I should know."   
  
Cory stared at him.   
  
"Cory your parents are worried about you. Won't you come back?" Jason asked.   
  
Cory nodded and slowly started walking towards Jason.   
  
Rita realizing there was nothing for her to do teleported away. 'At least the main plan was taken care of.' Rita thought.   
  
There was static on Adam's communicator. "Alpha? Zordon? This is Adam! Come in!" Adam tried.   
  
"A...am...Y...M...st...me...to...P...er...mber." Alpha sent.   
  
"You guys something's wrong!" Adam said.   
  
"Let's get to the Power Chamber then!" Zhane said.   
  
When they arrived they saw the Power Chamber a mess. They also noticed that Zordon wasn't there. "Alpha what happened?" Kat asked.   
  
Zhane wasn't waiting for a reply. He saw a human hand and ran over and started removing the debris. He found an unconscious Andros. Zhane checked the young Defenders pulse. He realized he was just unconscious.   
  
"Rangers, Petra came up here. She fired at Zordon's time warp and Zordon's gone. Andros was up here and he got hit with the falling debris." Alpha informed her.   
  
"Where's Tommy?" Cory asked Jason in a whisper.   
  
"Don't worry. We sent him back up to our base." Jason assured him.   
  
"Now what?" David asked to no one in particular.   
  
Alpha was pushing buttons and looked up at the teenagers. "A replacement for Zordon will be here soon."   
  
There was a flash of light and another time warp appeared. This one holding a female. Andros who had just come to looked up and said, "Antiqua!"   
  
"Hello to you too Andros. I am deeply sorry for what happened to Zordon. He put me down for a replacement if anything should happen to him. Rangers my name is Antiqua. I have come to assist you."   
  
They started introducing themselves. There was a flash of light and Tommy appeared. Cory stood shocked. He didn't know what to say to his brother.   
  
"You okay Tommy?" Zhane asked.   
  
"I'm better. I don't know what happened out there. I didn't mean to kill Goldar." Tommy said.   
  
"We know you didn't Tommy." Kat said and gave him a hug.   
  
The rest stood shocked by all of the recent events wondering what would happen now.   
  
There is one more story for this series. It's short called Defenders 5: Aftermath. The story will set everything up for the next series. I hope you liked this series so far. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: There are characters that I didn't think of (Haim Saban's Power Rangers) and then there are the one's that are mine. If you haven't seen them on Power Rangers then they are mine.   
Authors note: This is shorter then the rest of the fanfics. This is a fanfic to bridge the end of this series to the beginning of the next. As you will see I had to switch a few things around to make it flow with the rest of the Power Rangers history. So enjoy it!   
Suggested reading: Please read the first four first! You'd be so confused if you didn't.   
Time frame: Shortly after Defenders 4: Revenge.   
Defenders 5: Aftermath  
by: Dana  
We came together  
We will leave here one by one  
Let's go on and remember   
Where we've been  
"One by One"-Hootie & the Blowfish   
  
On the moon Jet and Petra are saying good-bye. They were heading back to KO-35 to stop the rebel's.  
  
"It was good having you here." Rita said.   
  
"Come back whenever you want!" Lord Zedd said.   
  
"You guys think you'll be able to handle the Power Rangers by yourselves now?" Jet asked.   
  
"Of course. Good luck you two with the rebels." Rita said.   
  
"Yes, well I'm sure the Defenders have gotten word about the rebellion. They'll probably come along too." Petra said.   
  
They said goodbye shortly after. When they got back up to their own ship they set a course for KO-35. "Did you contact Dark Spectre?" Jet asked.   
  
"Yes. He said Astronema would help us. We haven't seen Astronema in what almost fourteen years now? It'll be great to see her."   
  
"Andros doesn't know about her right?" Jet asked.   
  
"How could he? I didn't tell him. He didn't even know the truth about his life until that meddling Zordon told him. Not that he's a worry anymore." Petra said with a smile remembering what she did in the Power Chamber.   
  
"Well it wasn't a total loss my dear." Jet said. They turned and watched Earth get further and further away.   
* * *  
Tommy sat in his room thinking. His brother, Cory, still wouldn't talk to him. His parents tried as hard as they could to assure Cory he had nothing to worry about. He started packing his things. He hadn't told his parents that he was planning to leave with the rest of the Defenders yet.   
  
His mother, Charlotte Oliver walked into the room. "Tommy Jason's here." She looked around his room. "Tommy what's going on?" She asked knowing what it was.   
  
"Mom I can't stay here anymore. Cory doesn't trust me at all. It's been uncomfortable for everyone since Jason got Cory to come back. I didn't get Cory back. Jason did!"   
  
"Tommy we have been over this many times. You were still freaked out about what you just did to Goldar. Your friends had to send you back. I'm just grateful that Jason was there." She told him sitting down on his bed.   
  
"Mom you have to understand why I'm going. The others said that they would need help on KO-35. I'm a Defender now that's what I have to do. I will really miss Angel Grove, You, Dad, Cory, and my friends but this is something I have to do."   
  
Cory walked into the room and looked at the wall instead of his brother. "Mom can I go to Jamie Wicks house now?" Jamie Wicks lived next door and he was Cory's best friend. Cory had been staying with him the last few days but was home to get something.   
  
"Sure honey. Aren't you going to at least say goodbye to your brother?" She asked.   
  
Cory shook his head and walked out the door.   
  
"See?" Tommy said. "I'm going to go see what Jason wants."   
  
"Tommy your father and I have been discussing this. If you really feel like you need to go then go." Charlotte said sadly.   
  
"Mom it would be better for Cory if I go. I'm not leaving right this second you know." Tommy walked out of his room and hurried down the stairs. He opened the front door and stepped outside.   
  
"Hey Tommy. So did you tell your parents your decision yet?" Jason asked.   
  
"I just did. My mother said they would understand if I went. Did you make a decision yet?" He asked his best friend.   
  
"Yes. I'm going too. My parents weren't too excited about my decision. But they understand."   
  
"My mother still doesn't understand it's better for Cory if I go. He's too young to be that scared of me. Rita probably has caused permanent mental scars."   
  
"Don't go that far bro. He'll be fine I'm sure." Jason said. "Did you tell Kat your decision yet?"   
  
"No have you told Emily?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
"I was going to call Kat and tell her. But I was just thinking; maybe I should tell her in person. Did Dallas tell you when we were leaving?"   
  
"Jeez Tommy it's a good thing I am coming. Someone needs to be there to remember these things. We're leaving the day after tomorrow. Not much time. Have you at least started packing?"   
  
"Yes. I'm going to go to Kat's house right now. You going to the Juice Bar to tell Emily?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Yes as soon as I figure out what I'm going to tell her."   
  
"Good luck bro."   
* * *  
Angela Hilliard answered the door. "I'm sorry Tommy but Katherine's not here. Do you know where Little Angels is?" Angela asked.   
  
"Yeah. Is she there?" Tommy asked.   
  
"She sure is. She told me that she and Tanya have been helping out there a lot."   
  
"Thanks a lot Angela." Tommy said.   
  
Tommy got in his white jeep and drove over to Little Angel's. Which was part of Angel Grove shelter. He got out of his jeep and went inside. He saw Katherine talking to a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair.   
  
"Hey Katherine can I talk to you?" Tommy asked.   
  
"Sure Tommy. I'll be right back Justin." Kat told the boy.   
  
When they were in a quiet area Tommy broke the news to her. "Kat I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."   
  
"Where are you going? Is this because of Cory? Tommy he'll be back to his usual self soon." Kat tried to assure him.   
  
"I'm going with the Defenders to KO-35. Jason and I both are. It is about Cory and it's also about making a commitment to the Defenders." Tommy told her.   
  
"I wish you wouldn't go Tommy. We'll miss you guys terribly. Rocky, Adam, and David have been practicing for a big karate match to try to save the shelter."   
  
"I know I'm sorry Kat. We think they've already left. Hey you want to go out tonight?" He asked her.   
  
"That would be great Tommy." Kat answered him.   
  
"I'll pick you up at seven is that all right?"   
  
"That's fine. I have to go back and work. I'll see you then." Kat said and hurried away before he could see the tears that were falling.   
* * *  
Jason walked into the Juice Bar and saw Emily working. "Emily can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her.   
  
"Sure Jason let me just finish making this drink." Jason nodded and sat down at a table.   
  
A few minutes later Emily walked over and took a seat in the chair across from him. "Okay Jason I'm all ears."   
  
"Emily I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just say it. I'm leaving Angel Grove." Jason told her.   
  
"Your what?" Emily asked almost not believing it.   
  
"I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back." Or if I'll be back. Jason thought to himself. "I just wanted to let you know that the couple of dates we've had were great. I'm really going to miss you Emily."   
  
"When are you leaving?"   
  
"Day after tomorrow."   
  
"That's pretty soon." Emily said. "Look Jason I need to get back to work okay? Call me before you leave." Emily rushed off trying to keep herself from crying.   
  
'Great that didn't go well at all.'   
* * *  
The next day Tommy, Jason, Kat, Adam, Tanya, David, and Rocky were trying to teach Dallas, Roland, Zhane, Alexis, and Andros how to play volleyball. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Roland and Andros were on one team and were losing to Jason, Adam, David, Dallas, Zhane, and Alexis. They were all having fun however.   
  
"So you guys are leaving in the morning?" Rocky asked.   
  
"Yes. KO-35 isn't very far but it does take time to get there." Alexis explained after hitting the ball over the net.   
  
Jason was serving. "14-10 service!" Jason served it over the net and Andros hit it back. But Zhane was able to hit it back over the net and it went sailing over Tanya's head. "Game point!" Jason called.   
  
"Let's take a break and eat the food." Rocky suggested.   
  
"That doesn't surprise me that you would be the one to suggest eating Rocky." Adam said.   
  
Rocky gave him a look of innocence. "Aren't the rest of you hungry?"   
  
"Sure." Jason said.   
  
They all sat down to eat. In silence enjoying each other's company.   
* * *  
The next morning Tommy was getting ready to leave. His parents were standing there trying not to cry. Cory who was asked to stop over before he went to school stood in the doorway.   
  
"Well I guess this is it. Goodbye Dad." Tommy shook his father's hand. He would have hugged him but didn't because of the broken ribs. "Goodbye Mom." He gave his mother a huge hug and kissed her on the cheek. He turned to Cory who was not looking at him. "Take care Cory. I hope one day you'll forgive me." Well I'm going bye!" Tommy teleported with his things and was crying by the time he landed.   
* * *  
"Are you sure you have everything Jason? Sweaters in case it's cold?" Elizabeth Scott asked her son. Jason told his parents he was a Defender and was needed on KO-35. They stood nervously waiting.   
  
"Yes Mom." Jason turned and gave his mother a big hug. "Goodbye Dad." He gave his father a hug also.   
  
"Make us proud Jason." Jacob Scott told his son.   
  
"I guess this is it. I'll be back as soon as it's over. I love you." Jason said and teleported up to the Talorn Ship.   
  
The End.   
  
Or is it just the beginning? I added that last statement because there will be another Defender series coming out. This one called Protectors of Space. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and the series. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. C'est La Vie

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Villains are all a part of Haim Saban's. They don't belong to me. Defenders, Anna and Taylor Scott belong to me.   
Author's note: This is just something out of the ordinary. A what if story. It's really short but enjoy it! It's based on a series finale of one of my favorite shows. I'll tell you which one at the end. Oh and in case you don't know French, (I admit I don't!), the title of this story means that's life. Don't worry I don't have the B*witched song in here.   
C'est La Vie  
by: Dana  
  
"I can't believe it! We finally beat them all!" Alexis said happily hugging Roland.   
  
"After all the hard work in beating them and all we've gone through we finally achieved it!" Zhane said.   
  
"Looks like this is what they call a happy ending." Andros said. The others agreed and went back up to the Talorn to celebrate.   
* * *  
"Jason?" Kimberly Scott called while walking into the den where her husband, Jason, had been working. "Sorry honey I didn't know you were still writing. Anna has a karate class in an hour do you want to take her? Or should I?"   
  
Anna was a five-year-old ball of fire. She was following in her dad's footsteps as she always boasted. "I want to be a karate champ just like my Daddy!" She would tell everyone she met. Her seven-year-old brother Taylor was the opposite. He didn't like karate as much as his sister did. He would rather read. His straight A's exemplified that fact.   
  
Jason stopped typing and looked at his wife of nearly ten years. They had been close friends since they were really young and going to school in Angel Grove. "Sure I just finished the story. It took a long time to write. Sometimes I wish that had really happened. The beginning was the same but that's about it. I miss him so much Kim. Why did it have to happen?"   
  
"I don't know." Kim said sadly. She sometimes wished Jason wouldn't write that story. She knew it was killing him. To make a new timeline like that was something she didn't understand. "I'll leave you to your thoughts and I'll tell you when Anna needs to go to karate." She quietly left the room.   
  
Jason sat back and wanted to cry. He stared at the story that was on the computer. That wasn't really what happened twelve years ago. There were no Defender Powers. Alexis, Dallas, and Roland never existed. Sure Andros and Zhane existed, but they were Astro Rangers. Jason never received any powers after he gave his back to Trey. And Tommy...Tommy... Jason sat back with his hands in front of his face and cried.   
  
IJason Scott is sitting alone at the lake. Just ten minutes ago he gave the Gold Ranger powers back to Trey. He had really enjoyed being back on the team. He got to know David, Tanya, and Kat who had all joined the team before and during when he returned. He turned around and saw Tommy Oliver approaching behind him.   
  
"Hey Jase. Kat just told me what happened. How are you holding up?"   
  
"It's weird being off the team again. I'm going to miss it."   
  
Just then a beam shot down and Goldar appeared in front of them. "Hello former rangers." Goldar laughed. "You don't stand a chance against me without your powers." His cruel laugh chilled Tommy and Jason to the bone.   
  
"What do you want Goldar?" Tommy asked angrily jumping to his feet. Jason did the same.   
  
"To put an end to both of your measly existence's." Goldar raised his sword and challenged them to fight him. Both Tommy and Jason knew this was going to be difficult. Goldar had a sword. Neither of them had their communicators, which meant they couldn't leave or notify Zordon.   
  
Tommy looked down at the amulet that hung around his neck. His friends had tried so hard to save him but now he knew he wasn't going to make it out of this fight alive. How ironic Tommy thought. Well if I'm going to die I'm going to die fighting.   
  
Jason saw the look on Tommy's face. There was no fear. That scared Jason most of all. He ducked under Goldar's attempted swipe with the sword. 'This can't be the way it ends!' Jason mentally yelled.   
  
Tommy jumped up and kicked Goldar's sword away from him. Tommy leaped for the sword. He never saw the blast that Goldar fired. It caught him and he fell. He squinted at Goldar as he grabbed his sword. Tommy heard Jason yelling "No!" Tommy made a move to protect himself but he was still weakened from the blast. Tommy felt the sword coming down and closed his eyes ready to meet his fate. He heard a thump and saw Goldar lying on the ground. Tommy tried to get up but Goldar was back up. He fired something at Jason and Jason fell. Now Goldar was coming closer to Tommy. Tommy heard the others in the distance but they were too late. Goldar had plunged the sword into Tommy's heart.   
  
Jason yelled, "NO!" He pushed Goldar away. Goldar, seeing the Zeo Rangers, left vowing that he would be back.   
  
Jason ran over to Tommy. "Tommy hang on the others are here! They'll help you! Please hang on Tommy." Jason felt for a pulse. He didn't find one and sat there stunned before Adam pulled him away. /I  
  
That didn't match what he wrote. He was so distraught over Goldar murdering Tommy that he left Angel Grove all together. He went to Orlando and talked to Kimberly. They married and had Taylor when Jason came up with the idea for the book. He called it The Defenders. None of what he wrote actually happened. It was all a figment of his imagination. His way of trying to fix what happened. He had Tommy kill Goldar in the book.   
  
Kim walked into the room. "Jase, Anna's ready to go."   
  
"He knew he was going to die Kim." Jason said.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Tommy! That day Goldar went after us. He had that look in his eyes that said he was ready for death. Maybe that's why I gave him mind powers in the book. I don't know. It still scares me Kim. It's been years since it happened but it still hurts."   
  
"I would love to read the book." Kim said. She gave her husband a hug as Jason saved his book on the computer. They walked out and were greeted by Anna Jillian Scott who was smiling as she usually was. Jason reached for his little girl's hand and they walked out of the house.   
  
Kimberly watched them go and sighed. She turned to her seven-year-old son Taylor Thomas Scott and smiled. The middle name was a tribute for a lost friend. He was working on homework. Kim remembered a phrase her step-father used to say, "C'est la vie." And that's the way it was.   
  
The End   
  
That's the end. I said it was short. In case you didn't figure it out, the show that I based this story on is Roseanne. On the series finale of Roseanne, it showed that she wrote the whole last season of the show. It was all based on her imagination. Dan, her husband, had died. In this fanfic Jason wrote a story making it as if that day Tommy was killed didn't happen. They were teleported onto the ship. This is just a what if story. The series happened and all. Email me at Willow@grrtech.com and let me know what you think.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
